


It's Fine

by Scientia_Fantasia



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Ace!Newt, Established Relationship, M/M, a little bit of bad internalized stuff on newt's part, dumb fluff, healthy communication what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scientia_Fantasia/pseuds/Scientia_Fantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt really liked kissing.</p>
<p>The thing was, that’s kind of all he liked doing. Or, that’s about as far on the scale of physical intimacy as he was regularly willing to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I was determined to write Ace!Newt for Asexual Awareness Week and I barely got around to it but I DID I DID IT

Kissing Hermann was fun, actually. He wasn’t the kind of person you looked at and immediately thought, “Wow, I bet that guy has mean kissing game,” but he totally did. And Newt gave people a lot of slack on their perceived kissing ability. If you were able to kiss, you automatically were in “good kisser” area, and the scale slid from there.

Hermann wasn’t phenomenal or anything, but for a guy that spent about 95% of his life in a lab room, he did pretty well.

Newt really liked kissing.

The thing was, that’s kind of all he liked doing. Or, that’s about as far on the scale of physical intimacy as he was regularly willing to go. And for some reason, he hadn’t really found that necessary to bring up in conversation at any point, so…

Hermann’s hands wandered downwards, somewhat tentatively, to rest on Newt’s hips, and Newt made a displeased noise, leaning back to rest his head on the wall. Hermann’s hands moved off him for a moment. One came to rest on Newt’s shoulder, instead—where had Hermann’s cane gone? Oh well, it was around here somewhere—and Hermann looked concerned.

“Sorry,” mumbled Newt.

“For what?”

“You know,” Newt said, waving his hands vaguely and not offering much of an explanation.

Hermann sighed.

“This is the fourth time you’ve done this,” Hermann said. Newt flushed, and was about to offer another apology, but Hermann spoke over him. “If I’m making you uncomfortable, I want you to tell me.”

Newt stared at him. “What?”

“It’s just…it’s fine that you’re stopping me, but I would like to know why. Or at least if I should…not do this. Or anything. I…I don’t want to upset you.”

“Oh,” said Newt. “Um…”

He glanced around, and shrugged slightly, and ended up staring somewhere to the left of Hermann’s shoulder.

“I just…don’t like it…”

“Don’t like…?” Hermann questioned. Newt didn’t answer, and Hermann moved his hand off Newt’s shoulder. “Do you not like me touching you?” he ventured.

“No!” Newt said, suddenly looking him in the eye again. “I mean, uh, no, that’s not right…” He reached out and took Hermann’s hand, smiling in demonstration. Hermann ran his thumb over Newt’s.

“Do you not like when I kiss you?”

“Wrong again,” said Newt. He didn’t really like playing this guessing game, but he couldn’t think of how to string the right words together to say what he really wanted to. He wasn’t really sure what he _did_ want to say. “I don’t really like…what comes after,” he said, instead.

“Do you mean sex?” said Hermann.

“Yeah.” That didn’t really seem to be what Newt wanted to say, but that was the basics of it. Because, well, he kind of thought ‘sex’ was a broad category. “I can’t really explain…uh…it’s not you, it’s…it’s everyone. I’m weird. Um…I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine, Newt. You don’t have to explain.”

Newt looked up at him, somewhat dumbfounded.

“It’s fine?”

“Of course it is,” said Hermann. “Thank you for telling me.”

“Yeah…”

Newt trailed off, eyes fixed somewhere on the floor. Hermann kissed his forehead, and when Newt looked up, surprised, kissed his mouth. Newt couldn’t really help but smile.

“I do like, um,” he started, and Hermann moved back slightly to let him speak. “I like sleeping with people.”

“In the literal sense?”

“Yeah.”

“Well,” said Hermann, “Would you like to see my quarters?”

Newt nodded.


End file.
